


Hope is what keeps us alive

by JaspersLalonde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersLalonde/pseuds/JaspersLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is walking Castiel back from school when they're confronted by some of Castiel's school bullies. Things get out of hand quickly... In a blur of wings and blood things settle down, but will they ever be the same? Will Castiel ever be the same?<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Sneak Peak:</p><p>The older Novak brothers had all heard their brother's uncontrolled screaming over their private angel radio, the sounds that were rattling in the angel's head were mind numbing. Filled with pain and anguish that none of them could even hope to comprehend. It was his true voice, seeping into their private whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak sat in his advanced maths class as Ms Erfeild went through the answers, her dull monotone voice echoing through the classroom, he thought that Gabriel might have been asleep and perhaps snoring.

Or he just was pretending, he wasn’t sure which was worse. 

The ring of the bell struck the air with much anticipation and little to Castiel’s surprise his brother woke with a start and then quickly grabbed his books and skipped out of class. He was a quite peculiar older brother and was always playing pranks but the youngest Novak brother had learnt to deal with his tricks. 

He gathered up his books and went off to his locker, his head down attempting to not make eye contact with anyone. Unbeknown to his brothers Castiel was bullied a lot at school, he preferred to keep it hidden his older brothers would just over react. 

When he came to his locker he saw a figure leaning against it, arms crossed and a smirk gracing their face.

“Hey Cas”. It was Dean. 

The angel smiled and he turned a little pink as he thought back to those couple of weeks ago at the party. Where Dean and Cas had established their secret relationship… and had done some other things too. 

Dean had done so much for him already! He showed him hamburgers and junk food, taught him how to talk normally people (not that he really applied that language to his everyday life), even given him some tips on how to deal with his brothers. No one had ever been so kind and caring towards the angel before. He sounded like a lovesick teenage girl as his brother Lucifer would say.

He wasn’t quite sure what that meant though…

“Cas?” Dean asked again a little more concerned.

The angel snapped out of his thoughts to look at the boy. 

“Oh, hello Dean, I drifted off I apologise” he said in a deep voice. 

It had recently broken and was now low and husky. Dean babbled on as they walked through the school doors, Castiel was content to listen about his boyfriend’s day.

He liked the sound of the word.

“Aha I’m not even letting you get in a word sorry Cas” Dean laughed.

“It’s okay I like your babbling” Castiel stated as if it were a common fact.

“I do not babble” Dean said putting a lot of emphasis on the world babble. 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion “Bu-” he was cut off.

“Hey faggots” he heard a voice say.

He turned to see three of his usual bullies closing in on them. They were behind the science rooms; there was no doubt that no one could see them not hear them. It was probably planned, though perhaps not, for these three had the intelligence equivalent to that of a slug. Castiel moved closer to the wall. 

“What do you want Luther?” Dean said stopping and standing his ground. 

Luther moved so he was staring Dean in the eye. Dean just glared back not moving an inch.

“Gimme your lunch money kid” Luther said in a mock husky voice.

The other two broke out in primitive laughs, cackling like brainless monkeys. Luther smirked. He brought out a knife, obviously having no idea what he was doing with it. Cas’ eyes widened.

“Luther what do you think you’re doing” Dean said his voice looming he was a few inches taller than Luther was and much less lanky. 

“Uh hey Lue come on, that’s enough, you said we were just gunna mess around and maybe bash em’ a little, nothing like that” one of the other guys said.

Luther turned around about to argue but as he did his hand slipped and the blade slid into Deans stomach. 

The wounded boy’s green eyes grew to nearly twice their size as he staggered back and slumped against the wall unconscious, blood beginning to pool from some vital organ that Luther had hit. Luther stepped back dumb founded.

“I-I-I didn- i-it was an - it was an a-accident” he choked out.

He looked back to his friends and back to Dean laying on the ground his eyes darting back and forth. His friends looked at him in shock.

Castiel looked to Dean his chest tight with fear. Unseen by the humans around him, the angel boy saw the older Winchester’s soul slip from his body and sink into the ground. 

Shock stabbed at him, Dean was gone. And not just anywhere.

Dean had gone to the pit, to hell.

Anger flooded him and he looked to the three shocked boys. 

“What did you do?” he said his voice dark, poisoned with raw emotion. 

His fists were clenched, and he reached for something in his trench coat.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He screamed. 

Two enormous black wings erupted from the back of his trench coat with a loud rip, the feathers shaking not out of fear but in intimidation. They loomed over him like glimmering shadows darkening his features further. He pulled out his silver angel dagger and stared at them as he trembled with anger. He jumped on Luther placing his dagger back into his coat and instead taking to brute force, his wings were still looming over him as he punched him repeatedly and kicked him until he was on his knees.

He was on the other boys in a blur of wings and rushed air, zapping from person to person so they couldn't escape, making their faces bloody and swollen almost past recognition. 

He was straddling Luther, the other two on the ground knocked out, continuously punching him in the face despite his pleas. 

Then Lucifer and his other two brothers appeared along with the sound of thrashing wings. The older Novak brothers had all heard their brother's uncontrolled screaming over their private angel radio, the sounds that were rattling in the angel's head were mind numbing. Filled with pain and anguish that none of them could even hope to comprehend. It was his true voice, seeping into their private whispers.

They looked at the mess their brother had made. Castiel was such a quiet child; no one thought he would be one to snap especially not in public. 

Then Lucifer saw Dean and he understood.  
His face distorted to a frown “Cast-” he began but the youngest angel would not let him finish. 

He smacked Luther in a successful attempt to knock him out before he jumped off of the unconscious teen and scattered back standing protectively over Dean, his black wings curving as if to shield the teenager’s corpse. 

Michael stayed silent, his face expressionless as he began to heal the unconscious boys one by one and erase their memories.

“He’s gone Cassie, let him go” Gabe said sadly a look of deep pity and sadness in his eyes.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” he screamed at them, tears in his eyes and his body shaking. He pulled the knife from Dean’s stomach.

“There’s noth-” Lucifer began once again.

The youngest Novak son looked Lucifer dead in the eye and with a surprisingly strong, clear voice he said “He’s going to need a body to come back to”. 

And with that he dived through the ground. The dirt and the gravel melted around him as he entered hell. 

The knife clattered to the ground as the last of him disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

He dodged through the chains ignoring other people’s desperate whines for help. He kept himself hidden, appearing and disappearing at different close points, navigating himself through hell. Luckily for him Dean was young and to his assumption had not committed a crime heinous enough to get him very deep into the pit. He stopped and closed his eyes, the heat and screams invading his mind. 

He tried to search for Dean, searching for that profound bond he wished with all his existence did in fact exist. He felt a pull towards him, he followed it and as he got closer it got stronger. He flew faster zipping past the chains and past demons unhidden as he began to feel Dean’s presence. 

He had tears in his eyes, mayve he had imagined it, maybe Dean could not be found.

Then he saw him, his clothes torn and bloody. His eyes and mouth were shut tight as if trying not to yell out in pain. There were meat hooks through his shoulder and pulling at his calves, keeping him firmly on the rack.

No demons were around, this was probably because he was fairly new and no one had come to… claim him yet.Castiel flew so he was inches from Dean, hovering right in front of him. He grasped his face in his hands and Deans eyes snapped open. 

“C-CAS?” he managed to croak out in confusion. 

There was such hope in the angel’s blue eyes as he scanned the Dean’s face. 

“What are you-, what’s happening?” Dean asked. 

“There is no time to explain Dean” Castiel said and placed two fingers to the boy’s forehead forcing him slump into unconsciousness.

He unhooked the boy as he heard demons approaching. He threw the boy over his shoulder his head close to Dean's and he began to fly upwards, he needed to get back.

He needed to get Dean back.

Black smoke could be seen rising and increasing below him as they got closer and closer to their targets. One appeared in front of him and he quickly slashed it with his silver angel sword and it disappeared in a flicker.

He kept moving upwards at speeds he never knew he could fly. Dodging chains and other victims of this endless torture.

He saw a light and slipped through it.

Castiel appeared over dean's body which was now lay out on the pavement. He crouched over his lifeless body a glowing ball of blue light circling him cautiously. Gabriel looked up in shock at his younger brother who was panting heavily as his chest rose and fell dramatically. His coat was scorched and torn, his eyes darting and dagger drawn. The circling soul slithered over to Dean soaking through his chest. He woke with a gasp green eyes wide and confused. The angel boy's fierce blue eyes met with Gabriel's, his wings flaring threateningly.

"You are not to send him back"


End file.
